1. Field of the Invention
This invention directs itself to a device for securing a watercraft to a structure, such as a dock, pier or piling for mooring the watercraft thereto. In particular, this invention directs itself to an apparatus that includes a flexible member disposed at the distal end of a handle member which is used to encircle a mooring post or cleat, and tightened thereon. Still further, this invention directs itself to a mooring apparatus having an elongated handle member to which a slider is displaceably mounted, the slider being coupled to a flexible member formed in a loop, the diameter of the loop being varied in correspondence with displacement of the slider. Additionally, the apparatus includes a clamp for releasable engagement of a mooring line.
2. Prior Art
The difficulty in easily bringing a small watercraft, both sail and power, to stop adjacent a structure such as a dock, pier, piling or an anchored boat and then mooring or otherwise securing the watercraft thereto has long been known. The potential hazards to personnel assisting from either the dock or the boat are also well known. Many prior inventions have been attempted to overcome the recognized problems and hazards associated with docking small boats. The best prior art known to the Applicant include U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,625,922; 4,414,712; 4,667,617; 5,979,106; 3,765,061; 5,634,421; 5,398,634; 5,003,907; 5,586,514; 5,538,302; 5,620,221; 5,799,602; 6,418,592; 3,993,013; 4,004,539; 4,532,833; 6,273,017; 4,519,643; 3,861,346; and, 3,878,808.
In some prior art systems, such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,273,017; 4,519,643; and, 3,878,808 a rope handling device is provided for assisting in the mooring of a boat. In such systems, a loop of rope is tightened on a piling by pulling on the opposite end of the rope and then fastening it to a cleat on a boat. Thus, if the waters are rough during the procedure, the end of the rope may be pulled from the user's hand before the user is able to tie it to a cleat.
The invention of the subject Patent Application overcomes the problems of the prior art by providing a loop which may be tightened onto a piling, cleat, or other structure that is releasably locked against displacement that would otherwise loosen the loop. Further, the instant invention provides a clamp for securing a mooring line thereto. Thus, the loop and mooring line are independent and each is releasably lockingly engaged against loosening.